


A Real Date

by bigredcrazyk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, College, Light Angst, M/M, Post-High School, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bit of ruckus fun in the sheets, Aiden confronts Jackson about the direction of their relationship. It doesn't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Jaiden Week](http://jaidensplace.tumblr.com/post/97189034842/okay-jaiden-shippers-we-are-excited-to-announce-a) over on [Tumblr](http://bigredcrazyk.tumblr.com/). Hope you enjoy.

“So close! Don’t stop!” Jackson cried out as Aiden thrust into him faster from between his legs. His toes curled and back arched off the bed, the twin’s rigid member working him into a state of erotic euphoria. Aiden drank in this arousing view of his lover; his slender, writhing body glistened pale with a sheen of sweat against the black sheets on the mattress and it couldn't have been more of a turn-on. Aiden grabbed hold of Jackson’s ankles and moved them over his shoulders, allowing for deeper penetration which forced even dirtier whimpers out of Jackson’s gaping mouth. He reached for his cock, but Aiden swatted his hand away, determined to finish Jackson himself. He pinned the youth’s wrists to either side of his head; their fingers hinging together like a vice trap until both their knuckles were white.

“I’m gonna cum!” Jackson screamed, voice cracking. His muscles tensed and swollen prick throbbed, seconds away from spilling his seed between their chiseled torsos. Aiden felt Jackson’s hungry asshole clench around him, as well as the telltale sign that he, too, was nearing orgasm as his balls tightened. He dipped down to kiss Jackson, and their mouths crushed together as they came simultaneously. Aiden filled Jackson’s warm, stretched cavity with his thick batter, and Jackson did the same onto his own chest and stomach. Aiden continued to grind into him, kissing him mercilessly and panting breathless on one another’s tongues as they each road out the waves of intense bliss.

“Fuck!” Aiden groaned as Jackson chomped down on his bottom lip after a particularly aggressive thrust. He allowed Jackson’s legs to fall from his shoulders as his pace slowed, although the smaller boy simply wrapped them around his waist and used them to pull Aiden into him. Aiden chuckled at the action and hissed, “You’re so _greedy_ …”

Jackson simply responded by gripping Aiden’s nape and pulling him down into another eager kiss, which lasted for several minutes as they rutted around in the sticky sheets. Aiden finally withdrew his cock, and Jackson’s aching rim leaked out some the cum he left there. Aiden then turned his attention to the creamy jizz on Jackson’s chest. He scooped up a glob of it with two fingers before pushing them into Jackson’s mouth. The youth lapped the digits clean with a horny glint in his eyes, and Aiden couldn’t tear his gaze away, mesmerized by the sinful deed.

“You’re too fucking hot,” he muttered sheepishly.

Jackson vacuumed Aiden’s fingers, cheeks hollowed out, sucking on them tantalizingly slow before removing them quickly from between his rosy, wet lips with a filthy pop. He grinned up at Aiden and countered arrogantly, “I know.”

Aiden could only laugh as he raised up from the bed. “Do you want me to stay over?” he asked while wiping himself down with a towel.

Jackson smirked. “Do _you_ want to stay over?” he questioned back as Aiden tossed it to him.

The twin sighed while rubbing his palms across his taut abs and pecs, massaging the worn muscles as he stood naked before Jackson. “It’s getting late…” He paused to retrieve his phone from his jeans on the floor and mumbled, “Two-thirty.” After checking the time and dropping the phone onto the mattress, he continued, “I’m not really that tired though. We should probably have that talk, unless you wanna crash.”

“No, I’m awake. What’d you want to talk about?” Jackson inquired as he moved off the bed to pick up a pair of discarded, black underwear and Aiden’s old, Beacon Hills hoodie that he wore over without even asking. As he pulled it on, Aiden couldn’t help feeling pleased. Although unknowing of the reasons why, he got a strange sense of enjoyment when Jackson wore his clothes. Because he was about sixty pounds heavier than Jackson, all Aiden’s garments swallowed the smaller boy up and he thought it was cute.

Aiden put on his gray boxers and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Jackson to join him, but Jackson advised, “Go ahead,” as he crossed the spacious, luxury apartment to retrieve the pistachio ice cream from his freezer.

“Well, I was just wondering where we stand,” he stated casually.

Jackson shrugged, opening the tub on the kitchen counter and collecting two large spoons. “I don’t know. Does it matter?” He returned to the bed, sitting with his legs stretched out across Aiden’s lap, and handed him one of the spoons.

Aiden looked at him for a moment, attempting to read his expression, which he learned early on after meeting Jackson that that was a futile task. He declared softly, “I mean, I guess what I’m getting at is that I like you and I was hoping you’d want to go on a date.”

After taking a bite of the ice cream, Jackson asked, “Like… a _date_ date?” He appeared confused.

“Yeah. We’ve been getting pretty close over the past month; spent every night together for like two weeks now. We don’t have to make it official or anything, but why not go out?”

Jackson pursed his lips together and thumbed a bit of melted cream from the corner of his mouth. He wasn’t sure how to respond without sounding like a jerk and stammered over his words. “Um… are we… _that_ close? It’s just sex… right?”

Aiden’s eyes widened for a microsecond as his heart sank, but he quickly disguised the emotional response by scooping some ice cream into his mouth. That wasn’t the reply he was hoping for. “So for you it’s just physical?”

Jackson shrugged once more. “I like spending time with you, but dating? I didn’t think it was that serious.”

Aiden frowned briefly. “I just assumed… that’s fine, but if we aren’t going to pursue anything serious, we probably shouldn’t be spending so much time together. It just makes things less complicated that way.”

“Complicated? Why would things be complicated?” Jackson asked curiously. “I thought we were having a good time.”

“I am.”

“But you _don’t_ want to stay over.”

“I _do_ , but I think it’s better if I don’t. If our relationship is only going to be sexaul then…” he paused to sigh in frustrated tone, “I just don’t want to feel like I’m investing anything into it.”

“ _Okay_ …” Jackson drawled and rolled his eyes. Tension in the air was rapidly mounting and they could each feel a heavy awkwardness settle between them. Jackson swallowed another spoonful of ice cream before adding, “Then you should probably go.”

Aiden tried desperately to appear unfazed, but inside, he couldn’t shake the disappointment. “Yeah, sure,” he replied.

“You don’t have to,” Jackson quickly followed up, “but if that’s how you feel…” He’d gotten used to falling asleep curled around the twin and would've liked for him to stay, although he wasn’t going to voice that out loud, all things considered.

Aiden forced a smile. “I’ll text you when I get home.” He didn’t hesitate to start dressing, and they remained in silence while he did. After stepping into his boots and lacing them, he turned to Jackson and said, “I need my hoodie.”

“Right.” The youth quickly pulled it off and handed it to him before following him to the door, pausing only so that Aiden could collect his motorcycle helmet from the coffee table. “Drive safe.”

“Thanks. I’ll catch’ya later.” Although he might normally kiss Jackson goodnight, he decided against it, simply making his exit without anymore physical contact.

Jackson shut the door behind him and locked it. He didn’t understand why he felt so melancholy all of the sudden. He cracked his knuckles absently as he went back to bed and collapsed into the sheets, but his hip landed on something hard. He reached for the intruding object under him, realizing immediately that it was Aiden’s phone. Without any regard for Aiden's privacy, he pressed the power button and the lockscreen appeared, scoffing and rolling his eyes after seeing it. The picture set was of him lying naked in Aiden’s bed on his stomach, left leg outstretched and right pulled up to his side. His used, pink hole was exposed with spunk dripping out of it and down his shaved balls. There was also a red handprint on his right buttock from where Aiden had spanked him rather sternly. In the image, Jackson peered over his shoulder at the camera, sucking on his pouty bottom lip with glazed lust in his eyes.

He couldn’t deny it was a sexy photo of himself, and it stirred up the memory of that night when they fucked for the first time. He smiled at the thought, and was overcome with curiosity as to how many other pictures of him Aiden kept. He bypassed the lockscreen easily, drawing the zigzag pattern he’d watched Aiden do countless times to access the device, and was taken aback by the actual background photo.

This image was of them lying together on Aiden’s sofa. Jackson was on top of him, sleeping soundly with his head resting on Aiden’s chest, and Aiden wore a sleepy smile as the selfie was taken without Jackson ever knowing. It must have been taken just a few days ago when they started a movie late at night and Jackson kept dozing. Seeing _this_ picture set as Aiden’s background, of them in an intimate position, made him question if Aiden felt more strongly about him than he tried to let on.

He quickly scrolled to the photo album on the phone and pulled up the camera pictures. What he found startled him. Other than the ridiculous number of dick-pics that Aiden had taken of himself, which Jackson could only admire because if his dick was as perfect and impressive as Aiden’s, he’d probably snap a lot of photos of it, too, there were also many pictures of Jackson and the two of them together. Most were of a sexual nature; one with Jackson laid out half-clothed on the hood of his Porsche, ankles on Aiden’s shoulders with that amazing cock rammed up his ass. His eyes were squinted shut, mouth agape, and a look of ecstasy was plastered on his face. The next was of him giving Aiden a blowjob; his swollen lips wrapped around that veiny shaft as he gazed up at Aiden. Another of him was bent over Aiden’s motorcycle, taking it from behind with Aiden tugging his hair. Jackson remember being especially fond of that occasion and grinned to himself. That was the first time Aiden took him riding on his bike. They ended up on some secluded highway. Aiden stopped for a piss, but Jackson decided to take the opportunity to have Aiden nail his rear end right there on the side of the road in the middle of the afternoon.

He sighed contently at the thought, but as he continued to scroll, the images became less sexaul and more candid; Jackson driving the Porsche with the windows down, dusk sun kissing his face, hair tousled in the wind, and wearing his aviator Ray-Bans. Aiden’s hand was placed to the back of Jackson’s neck and he had the standard duck-pout on his lips. Another photograph was of Jackson eating pasta, noodles hanging down his chin. There was one of Jackson sticking his tongue out at the camera with his eyes crossed. He found a selfie of Aiden smirking with Jackson’s face buried in his neck as he tickled Jackson’s ribs, and the very next of them kissing in the same clothes and pose.

It was only then that Jackson realized how blind he was. How did he not see it? With photo after photo of them doing couple’s activities, there was no question that Aiden felt passionately about him. This led to Jackson’s next thought, which was if he even wanted to be in a relationship with Aiden. He’d never dated a guy before. Sex? Sure. Danny introduced him to that while they were still in high school, but that was different than claiming someone as his own; a boyfriend or girlfriend. Jackson didn’t even really like those kinds of labels. What if he didn’t want to commit in the way Aiden wanted him to?

As he sat there pondering these questions, there came a knock on his apartment door. It’d only been a few minutes since Aiden left, enough time to go down to the parking garage, notice he didn’t have his cell phone, and return to retrieve it. Jackson quickly crossed his flat to greet him, not even bothering to put on anything other than the underwear he already had on. After unlatching the lock and pulling open the door, he found Aiden standing there wearing a goofy smile. Jackson raised the phone to his face, showing that he’d already found the device Aiden sought.

Aiden chuckled, “Thanks,” but as he reached for it, Jackson pulled it away. He eyed him over questioningly before asking, “Is something wrong?”

Jackson stared back with an unreadable expression as he replied, “I saw the pictures. Got a lot of good jerk-off material on here. I want you to send me a couple of those pics.”

Aiden’s cheeks and ears immediately flushed red. He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily and breathed, “Yeah…”

“But for some reason,” Jackson carried on, “I dunno why I didn’t realize how much you liked me until I saw them. You're taking pictures all the time, but I just didn’t put it together until seeing them.”

Diverting his gaze, Aiden shifted uncomfortably from side to side. “Yeah?”

Jackson frowned at him. “Look, I don’t know how I feel about you. Like you said, we’ve only been spending time together for a month. And I’ve enjoy it, a lot actually. If I didn’t want you around, we wouldn’t be together all the time, but I don’t know if that’s enough to say I think we should date or be boyfriends or whatever label you’d like to put on it.”

Aiden exhaled sadly after listening to Jackson’s remark. He took another deep breath and stated, “I can already see myself falling for you pretty hard. That’s why I suggested we not spend so much time together. I don’t want to get my hopes up and then you don’t want to be serious. If you just want sex, that’s fine. I can handle that, but I can’t devote all this time and energy into you only to be let down. So you need to make up your mind one way or the other. We don’t have to put a label on it. I don’t care about that shit, but you need to be open to the idea that we _are_ getting a lot closer and if you want to keep spending time with me, we need to start thinking about what that means for our relationship. On the other hand, if it’s just sex, then that’s what it has to be. No more staying over all the time. No more cuddling and kissing for hours. No more stealing my jackets and sweaters, or the late night dinners or… or calling me to come hang out because you’re bored of studying. _No more_ arranging my day around plans with you. I can’t do that and keep my feelings separate at the same time.”

As Aiden finished, Jackson felt an uncontrollable urge to kiss him. So he did. Not a second after Aiden managed to utter his last word did Jackson reach out, grab a fistful of his hoodie, and yank him into the apartment. Their lips and tongues melted together as Aiden kicked the door shut behind them with his heel. His muscular arms wrapped Jackson up and his hands fell to the shorter youth’s ass. He squeezed hard, eliciting a needy moan from Jackson that he swallowed down his throat as if it were some delicious morsel, but Aiden tore his mouth away after what seemed like minutes of sucking face.

“We weren’t finished talking,” he groaned as Jackson palmed his crotch.

Jackson stood on his tiptoes to lap Aiden’s neck as he replied, “I wanna spend time with you, and I’m open to see where it goes. Is that enough for you?”

The feel of Jackson’s warm, slick tongue on his neck made that an easy question to answer. “Yes. Definitely, but you have to agree to a real date.”

Jackson pulled Aiden’s head down so that they could kiss once more, although pausing to whisper on his lips, “I’ll go on a _real_ date with you if you shut the fuck up and do nasty things to my body.”

Aiden grinned into the kiss. He certainly wasn’t going to argue with that.


End file.
